Minimally invasive surgical tools, such as endoscopic and laparoscopic devices, can provide access to surgical sites while minimizing patient trauma. Although the growing capabilities of such therapeutic devices allow physicians to perform an increasing variety of surgeries, further refinements are needed to reduce costs associated with such procedures.
Some minimally invasive systems include surgical devices that may be sterilized for reuse. Such devices are usually expensive to manufacture and must be designed to withstand multiple sterilization procedures. Similar disposable devices often have limited performance due to the use of cheaper materials and low-cost manufacturing techniques.